La verdad detrás de lo dulce
by Pikarito
Summary: Es una serie de dos o tres capítulos (depende como lo vea) donde narraré algo "diferente"... Espero no me odien :)


_**Esto es algo diferente, lo tenía hecho hace tiempo y vi "apropiado" compartirlo ahora, sin mucho que decir más que es la forma en la que creo pasaría todo cuando las cosas no son como uno piensa, pues, espero lean y no les cause ataques jajaja...**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

¿Cómo es posible que una simple mirada pueda cambiar tu ánimo? ¿Cómo puede un simple acto de afecto curar tu alma? ¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tu mundo sin pedirte nada a cambio?

Aquellas preguntas eran las que atormentaban la mente de la muchacha pelirroja, se encontraba en silencio sentada sobre sus rodillas a la orilla de aquella playa que amaba tanto, en su mano sostenía una esfera de dos colores con una extraña marca en ella, la observaba fijo sin comprender, todavía, lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás, solo atinó a presionar el objeto mientas recordaba lo sucedido.

FLASH BACK

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!- La integrante de aquella casa se encontraba discutiendo con un muchacho de cabellos oscuros.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que me hayas mentido de esa manera?!

La chica empujaba al muchacho, éste no respondía nada, mantenía su mirada baja y solo suspiraba con pesar.

-Me mentiste, me humillaste.- La chica lo golpeaba con furia, se encontraba triste pero ninguna lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver aquí?!

-No fue mi intención.- El chico solo la tomó de los brazos para que no pueda golpearlo.- Ella me ama.

-¡¿Y qué crees que sentía yo por ti?!- Ella agachó su cabeza tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Yo no puedo estar con alguien que debe quedarse en un solo lugar.- Le respondió el chico haciendo que ella lo observe.

-¿Qué?- Ella negaba con su cabeza, esperaba que él no le diga lo que estaba pensando.

-Mira.- Él suspiró y la soltó.- Ella me acompañó siempre, me apoyó en mis batallas y…

-¡Yo también lo hice!- Le volvió a gritar.

-¡Pero tú preferiste el gimnasio antes que acompañarme a conocer el mundo!- Le devolvió el grito.

-¡Tú dijiste que estabas orgulloso de ver como comenzaba a cumplir mi sueño, así como también dijiste que volverías para ayudarme a llegar a la cima una vez que cumplieras tu sueño!- Ya no podía más, aquellas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.- Dijiste que me amabas y que nunca cambiaría eso.

-Lamento haberte mentido, ¿Si?- Él no sabía que decirle, solo pensó en decirle la verdad.- Solo hizo que abriera mis ojos y que me diera cuenta de la verdad, ¡Necesito a alguien que esté dispuesta a dejar todo por mí, alguien que siempre piense en lo que yo necesito!

-Eres un egoísta.- Le susurró ella.

-Pues para ella no lo soy.- Él se puso firme y se acercó.- ¿No estás feliz por mi?

Ella no le respondió, solo se limitó a observarlo, ¿Feliz? ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma?

-Eso pensé.- Le respondió y sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaleco se acercó.- Ella tenía razón, toma, no los necesito a ninguno de los dos.- Le extendió el objeto y agregó.- Olvida nuestra amistad, olvídate de mí y entrena, entrena duro, porqué juro que no tendré piedad contigo a la hora de debatir si mereces el título que pretendes conseguir.

-No puedes estar dándome esto.- Ella se encontraba sorprendida al ver la esfera que él le había entregado.

-Ya te dije que no los necesito y menos si no apoyan mi decisión.

-Vete de aquí y nunca.- Ella miró el objeto y lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.- Nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, nunca pienses que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya y prometo que te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer.- Lo observó con una mirada tan fría que el chico se sorprendió.

-No me intimidas.- La retó parándose firme.- Con ella tengo todo lo que preciso para ser feliz y conseguir lo que quiero.

-Deberías sentir miedo.- Ella se le adelantó unos pasos aún con esa mirada de odio en su rostro.- Prepárate y comienza a tener miedo de mí, la humillación que me hiciste pasar no será nada comparada con la humillación que tú tendrás en esa batalla.- Ella seguía acercándose mientras él retrocedía algo intimidado.- No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu estúpido amor pero no dejaré que por puras tonterías quieras arrebatarme mi título, así como tampoco dejaré que lo que acabas de hacer, con el que decías que era tu mejor amigo, quede en vano.- Siguió caminando hasta hacerlo salir del gimnasio.- Pagaras caro tu error y créeme cuando digo que no me temblará la mano cuando limpie el suelo del estadio con tu derrota.- Y dicho aquello hizo que, a causa de un empujón, retrocediera unos pasos más, para así cerrar las puertas de aquel lugar, mostrando que lo que alguna vez fue una bonita amistad, hoy se transformaba en rencor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella seguía presionando la esfera contra su pecho recordando cada palabra, no creía que todo era verdad, que ella había sido tan ciega, sus ojos le ardían, su pecho le dolía, solo atinó a levantar su vista para ver como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras lo ancho del océano, el cielo había comenzado a teñirse de un color rojizo y la helada brisa comenzaba a sentirse.

Volvió a bajar su mirada soltando un gran suspiro y dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la arena de aquella playa.

-Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste.- Susurró mientras volvía a observar la esfera pero de pronto, una pequeña sombra apareció frente a ella haciendo que levante su vista.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le sorprendía ver a aquel Pokémon tan peculiar, el cual le sonrió pero ella volvió a bajar su mirada con tristeza.- Déjame sola.- Le pidió casi en un susurro ahogado, el Pokémon la observó con tristeza y se acercó hasta poder lamerle la mejilla, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas, haciendo que ella levante su vista.- Imagino porqué estás aquí.- Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo estrujó soltando un gran suspiro.

Luego de un momento dejó al Pokémon en el suelo frente a ella y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que al instante se transformó en tristeza, el pequeño no sabía que hacer para alegrarla, trató de jugar con ella, regalarle cariños pero ella solo seguía observando la nada mientras le regalaba una sonrisa con la que trataba de disimular su tristeza, hasta que se le ocurrió subirse sobre sus piernas y comenzar a acariciar su rostro con su cabeza, ella volvió a abrazarlo con cariño.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció el gesto sonriendo.

El Pokémon le regaló una sonrisa y en ese momento algo extraño pasó, un extraño resplandor cubrió al pequeño Pokémon, un resplandor que ella conocía muy bien, estaba cambiando de forma, era sorprendente y más sorprendente fue el ver en que Pokémon se transformó, un hermoso Pokémon de color negro apareció delante de ella, en su cuerpo tenía unas extrañas marcas en forma de aros de un color azul brilloso y sus ojos, esos ojos de color amarillo que hacían que ella se perdiera dentro de su profundidad.

-Umbreon.- Susurró mientras el susodicho se acercaba a ella.

En el momento en que Umbreon se acercó a la chica, el sol finalizaba su descenso y la hermosa luna blanca se posaba en la cima del cielo, provocando que los bellos anillos del cuerpo del Pokémon brillaran intensamente, aquella hermosa luna llena se veía reflejada en los anillos de Umbreon, los cuales le hacían llegar una sensación de profunda paz a la chica, cruzaron sus miradas y parecía que su cuerpo se relajaba hasta que ella estiró sus brazos y abrazó al Pokémon, el cual posó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica para así hacerle llegar un: "Todo estará bien a partir de ahora, yo te protegeré", con tan solo un rose de su rostro en la piel femenina.

-Wow, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de hacer que Eevee evolucione en Umbreon aún durante el día y yo creía que era el único capaz de hacer eso.- Aquel tono arrogante solo hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.

-¿Tú lo enviaste cierto?- Le preguntó aún de espaldas a él.

-¿Yo?- Se señaló con falsa inocencia.- Claro que no, cumplo mi palabra cuando digo que no me meteré en tus asuntos.- Le dijo ahora levantando su mano derecha.

-De todas formas gracias.- Ella no lo observaba, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Lamento lo de hace rato.- Él se sentó a su lado.- Si hubiera llegado antes.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- Ella movió un poco su cabeza para verlo, sorprendiendo al chico por el estado de sus ojos, estaban hinchados y rojos.

-Ay Misty.- Él tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Sabes que no me gusta verte así.- Luego extendió su mano para limpiar el rostro de la chica.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabías?- Misty corrió su rostro prohibiéndole al chico que limpie el rastro de lágrimas.

-Desde la mañana.- Le respondió bajando su mano y al ver que la chica lo observaba esperando una explicación, él decidió continuar.- Escuché a Ash hablando con Serena, los vi discutir un momento mientras Ash parecía enseñarle una PokéBall, quise saber que pasaba y me acerqué un poco, allí los escuche hablar…

FLASH BACK

-¡Pero es mi mejor amigo!- Un chico de cabellos azabaches discutía con una muchacha que parecía ser su novia.

-¿Y eso qué?- Ella se encontraba muy molesta.- No aprueba nuestra decisión, casi no pasas tiempo conmigo por su culpa.- Su enfado era tan grande que golpeó el piso con su pie de forma agresiva.

Fuera del lugar, un muchacho de cabellos castaños caminaba sin preocupación, hasta que escuchó los gritos de la pareja y decidió acercarse a ver que sucedía, cosa que luego se arrepintió de hacer.

-No puedes pedirme eso Serena.- El chico de cabellos azabaches sostenía entre sus manos una esfera.

-Ash, ellos no quieren vernos felices.- Serena se acercó a él.- Mira a Misty, ella prefirió volver a su gimnasio antes que seguir contigo en tu viaje, yo nunca haría algo así, siempre te insultaba o agredía por un error, yo no lo hice nunca.- Ella se señalaba con una media sonrisa, veía como el muchacho pensaba profundamente.- Pikachu te desobedeció estando delante de mucha gente por defenderla a ella.

-Pero.- Ash parecía pensativo.

-Tu Pokémon prefiere más a la persona que te dejo solo en tu viaje para ser un gran maestro Pokémon, que a la persona que te ama y nunca te dejaría solo.- Serena sonreía, podía notar que Ash comenzaba a dudar.- Pues si quiere tanto estar con Misty.- Se acercó un poco a Ash.- Que se quede con ella, nosotros podremos ser felices sin él.

-Tienes razón.- Ash observó la esfera presionándola con fuerza.- Que se queden juntos y disfruten su vida.- Bajó su mano y comenzó su camino hacía el gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Celeste.

Ash caminaba fuera del lugar cuando se topó con el muchacho castaño, éste lo observaba sin entender muy bien que era lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué haces con ella Ash?

-¿Gary?- Ash al escucharlo frenó sus pasos y lo observó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba de paso y los escuche discutir.- Gary no iba a decirle que iba camino a casa de Misty, no creía que era correcto pero luego recordó las palabras de la chica.- Espera, ¿La persona que te ama? Acaso…- Gary se quedó pensativo pero preguntó.- ¿Tú no amabas a Misty?

-No es asunto tuyo.- Ash lo observó frunciendo el seño.

-Ash, Misty te ama.

-¡¿Amarme?!- Su tono de voz había subido un poco.- ¡Si me amara no me hubiera dejado solo!

-¡Primero a mi me bajas tu tono!- Gary lo enfrentó.- Y segundo, ella está queriendo cumplir su sueño así como tú lo haces.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer!- Ash se le adelantó unos pasos.- Espera un segundo Oak, ¿Tú la amas cierto?

-¿Qué?

-La amas y por eso la defiendes.- Ash lo señaló con su dedo.- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora está todo más que claro!- Luego levantó sus brazos como si acabara de descubrir algo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Gary comenzaba a molestarse un poco por el actuar de Ash.

-¡Es obvio porqué Misty no quiso acompañarme!- Ash comenzó a reír.- Claro, si ella tenía a quien la mantuviera entretenida.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gary no creía lo que oía.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Si estabas tú para que ella no se sintiera sola!- Ash volvió a presionar sus puños.- Es una mentirosa, ella decía que me amaba cuando en realidad se la pasaba muy bien conti…

Pero no pudo continuar, Gary le había propinado un golpe en su rostro.

-No permitiré que hables de esa forma.- Gary se encontraba demasiado molesto.- ¿Qué pasó contigo Ash?

-Abrí los ojos.- Le respondió éste reincorporándose en su lugar.- Me di cuenta que ninguno de ustedes son realmente mis amigos, ninguno.- En ese momento volvió a presionar la esfera.

-¿Eso es?- Gary observaba la esfera notando que era en realidad una PokéBall.- ¿Es una PokéBall? ¡Es un Pokémon! ¿Acaso?

-Son dos desagradecidos.- fue lo único que le respondió Ash.- Y si tanto aman estar juntos pues que así sea, a partir de ahora estarán juntos.- Y dicho aquello pasó por un lado de Gary dejándolo sorprendido y pensativo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No entendía mucho a que iba eso, solo escuché algo de un Pokémon que lo había desobedecido para defenderte a ti.- Gary seguía explicándole a Misty.- Ahora sé que hablaban de Pikachu.

-Él.- Misty no podía creer que Ash había abandonado a Pikachu así sin más, de pronto la PokéBall que Misty tenía en la mano comenzó a brillar y de ella salió aquel Pokémon amarillo tan especial para ella.

-¡Pikachupi!- Pikachu saltó a los brazos de Misty, aferrándose con fuerza y derramando un par de lágrimas.

Misty abrazó con fuerza a Pikachu, le dolía verlo en ese estado, Umbreon se acercó y llamó la atención de ambos, cuando Pikachu lo observó se acercó a él y lamió su mejilla a la vez que le sonreía.

-Todo saldrá bien Pikachu.- Misty lo observó sonriente.- Verás que haremos que Ash se arrepienta de lo que hizo.

-¿Misty?- Gary llamó su atención.- ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Lo derrotaré en batalla.- Le respondió Misty dejando a Pikachu en el suelo para poder levantarse.- No.- Exclamó cerrando sus puños decidida.- Lo humillaré en combate y le tendré una sorpresa.- Observó a Pikachu, éste primero no comprendió pero al observar la mirada de Misty pudo comprender a que se refería.

-Entiendo que quieres hacer.- Gary le sonrió y se levantó observándola con una sonrisa.- Y quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo.

-¿Gary?- Misty se giró para poder observar al chico, Pikachu se subió a su hombro y Umbreon se puso a su lado.

-Diga.- Le respondió éste observándola.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?- Gary no comprendía a que se refería.

-Que me amas.- Le respondió Misty con una sonrisa provocando que el rostro del chico tomara un tono rojo a causa de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, pues yo…- Gary no sabía que responder, de pronto sus palabras se habían cortado.

-De todas maneras no importa.- La voz cortante de Misty provocó que Gary se sorprendiera, Pikachu la observaba triste acariciando su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Gary se acercó un poco a ella.

-No quiero.- Misty bajó su mirada una vez más mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Duele mucho.- Dijo al tiempo que se tomaba su pecho.- Ya no quiero que duela.

-Misty.- Gary la observaba triste, no le gustaba verla así.- Prometo no lastimarte.- De un movimiento la envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo creerte?- Misty apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Gary, Pikachu observaba a ambos.- Ya confié en esas palabras una vez y…- Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por más lágrimas.

-Yo…- Gary no sabía que decir, así que atinó a abrazarla con más fuerza, Pikachu subió a su hombro y le palmeó la mejilla.- ¿Eh?- Gary lo observó un poco.

-Pika Pikachu.- Pikachu le sonreía y señaló a Umbreon, éste también le sonrió a la vez que le asintió.- Pika.- Le dijo lamiendo su mejilla son una pequeña sonrisa.

-Porqué.- Gary presionó sus ojos y soltando un suspiro decidió decir lo que su corazón sentía, por una vez dejaría que él hablara.- Si no te amara de verdad nunca me hubiera hecho a un lado cuando me contaste de tus sentimientos hacía Ash, no hubiera permanecido a tu lado todo éste tiempo acompañándote en tus días, tus noches de insomnio por entrenar, tus risas, tus llantos, no hubiera hablado con Ash aquella vez, la vez que él prometió nunca lastimarte.

-¿Tú fuiste el que habló con él?- Misty se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Si.- Gary le asintió a la vez que se separaba de ella, Pikachu aún permanecía en su hombro, le daba fuerzas para que pudiera hablar, él también recordaba aquel día y sabía que los sentimientos de Gary eran verdaderos.- Yo fui el que le dijo que debía arriesgarse y ver si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Pero Gary, ¿Desde cuando tú?- Misty lo observaba sin comprender bien.

-Desde siempre.- Gary le sonrió causando que Misty se sorprendiera.

-Pero por qué nunca…- Misty seguía sin comprender.

-Bueno.- Gary suspiró a la vez que los Pokémon lo alentaban a continuar.- Al principio creía que era solo un cariño de amistad cuando comenzamos a frecuentar reuniones con los chicos y salidas al parque y plazas, sin contar las veces que trabajamos juntos entrenando para que nuestros Pokémon estén en forma, a veces te veía triste y que estabas muy sola.- Gary colocó sus manos tras su espalda y giró con dirección al océano, se podía ver como aún los Pokémon jugaban saltando fuera del agua.- No voy a mentirte, sentía la necesidad de tan solo hacerte compañía, solo estar a tu lado, acompañarte, apoyarte, molestarte.- Giró su cabeza sonriéndole a Misty.- Y hasta de hacerte regalos con tal de verte feliz.

-¿Qué?- Misty se acercó a él sorprendida.

-¿De dónde crees que salió Eevee?- Gary la observó aún sonriendo.- Tú me lo diste a mi diciendo que había aparecido en tu gimnasio y que creías que sería mejor que yo lo entrenara pero Eevee siempre te prefirió a ti.

-¿Eevee era tuyo?- Misty ahora observaba a Umbreon quien le regaló una sonrisa.- Tú siempre…- Misty se quedó en silencio.- Gary, ¿Siempre fuiste tú?

-Así es.- Él le sonreía ampliamente.- Las pequeñas flores con las que Eevee aparecía eran mías, las tomaba del laboratorio para solamente ver tu sonrisa, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ya no era un afecto de amigos el que sentía, cada vez que te veía sonreír sentía que mi corazón se iba con tu sonrisa y cuando te veía llorar parecía que moría con cada lágrima que se escapaba de tus ojos y ese día.- Ahora observaba el cielo, las estrellas eran hermosas.- Cuando llegué al gimnasio y me confesaste tu amor hacía Ash, por un momento mi corazón se quebró pero luego tu sonrisa, fue ahí que decidí que quería verte feliz, no me importaba con quien, con tal de ver tu sonrisa y ese hermoso brillo que se formaba en tu mirada cada vez que sonreías, así que decidí hablar con Ash.- Soltó un suspiro bajando su mirada.

-Gary.- Misty se encontraba sorprendida nunca hubiera esperado que Gary le dijera eso.

-Yo sabía que Ash te llevaría a la playa, que te traería a éste mismo lugar, cuando me quedé solo en el gimnasio no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, jajajaja.- Gary comenzó a reír.- Quien lo diría, Gary Oak llorando.- Volvió a levantar su vista al cielo, Misty solo lo observaba, se podía notar que su mirada se tornaba brillosa con cada palabra de Gary.- Cuando regresaste tan feliz me sentí aliviado, sentía que a pesar de que no sería conmigo, ibas a ser feliz y seguí enviándote las flores con Eevee, seguí amando esa bella sonrisa que se te formaba cuando él llegaba, nunca dejé de estar contigo, siempre que Eevee estaba a tu lado, yo estaba ahí pero cuando Tracey me llamó para contarme lo de Ash y me dijo que tú estabas triste me odié por estar investigando aquellos fósiles en Kalos.- Sus puños se encontraban fuertemente presionados.- Tu tristeza al verte en el gimnasio y la manera en la que llorabas cuando corriste a mis brazos al verme, sentía que te había fallado, que habías sido lastimada por mi culpa.

-Pero estuviste conmigo.- Misty se acercó y tomó sus manos provocando que él la viera.- Gary, tú estuviste a mi lado siempre, a pesar de que yo no me di cuenta de tu amor, siempre me amaste, me acompañaste y tratabas de hacerme feliz.

-Pero.- Gary la observaba triste, siempre creyó que por su culpa ella había sido lastimada.

-Creo en ti Gary.- Misty le sonrió colocando su mano derecha en el pecho del chico.- Quiero creer en tu amor.

-No quiero verte sufrir Misty.- Gary tomó su mano presionándola más contra su pecho.- Quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacer que aquella bella sonrisa que me enamoró regrese a tu vida.- Le dijo colocando su otra mano en el rostro de la chica.- Por favor.- De un suave movimiento le acarició su mejilla.- Déjame que cure tu corazón y que cuide de tu sonrisa.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de la chica y sin esperar más se acercó a él para cruzar sus brazos tras el cuello masculino y poder besarlo suavemente y con tanta calidez que deseaba nunca separarse de él, Gary se sorprendió al principio pero sintió los labios temblorosos de Misty al tiempo que veía como unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y no dudo en abrazarla contra su cuerpo interrumpiendo el beso momentáneamente para susurrarle al oído: "No dejaré que derrames una sola lágrima más", Misty bajó sus brazos hasta colocar sus manos nuevamente en el pecho de Gary y se dejó abrazar mientras soltaba unas últimas lágrimas, aquel abrazo se sentía tan cálido que presionó con fuerza sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Gary decidió separarse de ella, la observó a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa, limpió el rastro de lágrimas con sus pulgares y sin pedir permiso la besó, su beso era muy suave y cálido, tanto que Misty solo procedió a tomarlo del cuello de su camisa para luego volver a abrazarlo por su cuello acercándolo más a ella, su beso no duró mucho pero si lo suficiente para que, al separase, Misty le sonriera nuevamente como a él le gustaba.

-Gracias Gary.

-No lo hagas, no me agradezcas nada, no necesitas hacerlo.- Gary volvió a acariciar su mejilla.- Solo quiero verte feliz.- Agregó regalándole una sonrisa, sonrisa que contagió a la chica.

-¡Pika!

-¡Breon!

El llamado feliz de ambos Pokémon los hicieron recordar que no estaban solos, Pikachu saltaba del hombro de Misty al de Gary soltando varios "Pika pi" de felicidad mientras que Umbreon los rodeaba también feliz, eso provocó la risa por parte de ambos chicos que tomaron a ambos Pokémon para abrazarlos con fuerza.

-Y bueno.- Gary fue el primero en volver a hablar.- ¿Vas a dejarme ayudarte a destruir a Ketchum?

-¡Por supuesto!- Le respondió Misty asintiendo mientras Pikachu se acomodaba en su hombro.

-¿Tú que me dices?- Gary ahora observaba a Pikachu.- ¿Me dejarás ayudarte en tu entrenamiento para darle una lección a Ash?

Pikachu primero dudó quedándose pensativo pero de inmediato saltó al hombro del chico asintiéndole sonriente mientras liberaba unas pequeñas chispas de sus mejillas.

-Creo que eso es un sí.- Le afirmó Misty.

-Entonces hagámoslo.- Gary sonrió de lado.- Entrenemos duro juntos y hagamos que Ketchum se arrepienta de lo que hizo.- Gary levantó su puño derecho provocando que tanto Misty, como Pikachu y Umbreon asintieran decididos.

-¡Pero primero!- La voz severa de Misty provocó que Gary la viera sin comprender.- ¡Vayamos por un rico helado de chocolate!- Gritó levantando ambas manos emocionada, Pikachu y Umbreon asintieron siguiéndola de camino al puesto de helados.

Gary guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sonriendo, amaba verla feliz y estaba seguro que se encargaría de que eso nunca cambie.

-¡Gary!- El llamado de Misty lo hizo reaccionar viendo que ya estaban algo lejos.- ¡Apresúrate o me comeré todos los helados sola!

-¡No lo harás!- Gary comenzó a correr a toda prisa hasta alcanzarla pero su tropiezo con una pequeña piedra provocó que cayera al suelo y que Misty junto a Pikachu y Umbreon comenzaran a reír fuertemente.- Claro si, muy chistosos.- Les dijo Gary Levantándose algo enfadado pero el ver la felicidad de Misty provocó que comenzara a reír junto con ellos.- Te amo y amo verte reír.- Las palabras dichas por Gary sorprendieron a Misty, quien ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Gary, trataré de corresponder a tus sentimientos.

-Mientras pueda verte bien, tranquila y con esa sonrisa que me encanta.- Gary se acercó y tocó la punta de su nariz.- No es necesario que me digas que me amas todavía.- Misty iba a acotar algo pero el chico fue más rápido, la tomó del rostro y la beso con tantas fuerzas y energías que casi provocó que caiga al suelo pero así como la besó la soltó para tomarla de la mano.- ¡Vamos o no te comprare un helado de chocolate con un delicioso extra baño de chocolate!- Gary la llevaba tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, yo quiero eso!- Misty dio un pequeño salto y se colgó de la espalda masculina feliz.

Gary trastabilló un poco pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio llevando a Misty sobre su espalda riendo, pensaba en que ver sonreír a aquella mujer que tanto amaba es lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebate aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, por su lado Misty sonreía feliz mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Gary, se sentía bien a su lado y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que si, si puede una persona cambiar tu mundo por completo sin pedirte nada a cambio y no pedía nada más que estar junto a aquel muchacho algo arrogante a veces pero muy cariñoso y que sabía de alguna forma que nunca la abandonaría.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la fecha de la batalla, aquella batalla que Misty esperaba ganar para así demostrarle a Ash que a pesar de todo ella pudo ser feliz y pudo entrenar para conseguir su tan merecido título como maestra Pokémon.


End file.
